Mini Van Part II Missing in action
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Mini Van Part Two. Continuation of Mini Van Baby fic! Jack gets involved when SG1 goes missing.


**Mini Van - Part Two: Missing in Action**

Synopsis: Mini Van Part Two. Continuation of Mini Van - Baby fic! Jack gets involved when SG-1 goes missing. Jack and Vala friendship.

---

Vala stood sideways, arms limp at her sides, and head turned to the full length mirror. She straightened up her shoulders, raised her eyebrows at her delightfully larger breasts then relaxed and eyed the small protrusion of her belly. Her hand came to rest on her abdomen and she frowned wondering if she looked fat or pregnant at five months.

Shaking her head she breathed out a loud humph and scavenged around for a pair of BDU pants that would fit her. Unsuccessful after five pairs, she finally half zipped one, pulled on a black T-shirt and donned one of Daniel's long tail BDU shirts. Off to work! Actually it was more like off to unrelenting boredom. Since Dr. Lam had 'grounded' her, refusing to let her off world, Vala was stuck at SGC while SG-1 was off saving the world without her.

She locked the house feeling guilty since Daniel had requested she stay on base, and drove to Cheyenne Mountain. Riding down the elevator she had one hand braced on the wall and the other covering her forehead and eyes. Dizziness assailed her. The only time she had any symptoms was in the stupid elevator. When the door opened she waited for the dizziness to pass.

Daniel stood at the door scowling. When she finally took her hand from her eyes, the other one still braced on the wall, a plethora of emotions danced across her face.

"I was on my way… home… to find you." He came to her, supporting her with one arm around her back and helped her out of the elevator.

"You're back. Thank the gods and all their gold, you're back. I've missed you." The corridor was crowded and she refrained from hugging and kissing him. It was by far the hardest thing she had done in many years.

"I've missed you too. But I asked you to stay on base. I'm taking you to see Carolyn."

At least he was smiling she thought. "I'm fine, really, Daniel. It's just the elevator makes me woozy."

He ignored her comment and brought her into the infirmary.

"Didn't I just let you out of here?" Carolyn looked at Daniel despairingly.

"She's dizzy." He helped Vala onto an exam table.

Carolyn smiled at Vala and turned with a little frown to Daniel. "She's been on the elevator I'm sure. She's fine. Now both of you get out of here, I have lots of work to do. Siler is bleeding again. How that man keeps reproducing more blood is a mystery to me, I believe he has leaked every ounce he had in the little time I've been here. Then I have to radio Sam with instructions on how to get a very large thorn out of Cam's butt. That should be fun."

Carolyn's laughter stopped when she saw the look of concern on Daniel's face. "She's as healthy as a Jaffa, Daniel. I promise. I've told her to stay out of the elevators. But it won't hurt her if she feels the need to wobble around. Now go."

Walking side by side down the hall, Vala kept looking at Daniel who didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either. "You're back early." She said.

"Yes."

"Daniel, it's just that I was going crazy. I don't do confinement well. You of all people should know that. I hate boundaries but I'm really trying hard. I only left the mountain yesterday for a change of scenery and Carolyn called to check on me. I was fine. I wanted to sleep in your bed, snuggle your pillow and smell you on your clothes."

Silently he took her hand and squeezed it gently. He let her hand go when they entered his office. He shut and locked the door, took her in his arms and held her close. "I only have a few hours. I radioed in this morning and found out you were gone. Mitchell was reluctant to let me go, but I was worried. Vala, I can't to be off world and worrying about you. So please, promise me you will stay on base. Just until I get back."

"I promise." She smiled up at him. "Really, I promise."

He kissed her, then set her aside, took off his glasses with a deep tired sigh and rubbed his face and eyes.

"Not going well?"

"No. I really need to get back."

"Then go now. I wish I could go with you. However, I can't so I can promise I'll be right here waiting for you. I have a wedding to plan."

He grinned. "Yes you do, and where is it you intend for me to show up?"

"There's a completely wacky, wonko, nutty Elvis chapel in Las Vegas that I absolutely adore. I found it on the internet. I wish we could beam right over there now, but as soon as you get back, we will, so go!"

His head dropped dramatically, and he rubbed his eyes. All he could say was I love you before she jumped him.

---

Vala stood sideways before the mirror on her dresser in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain. Her sad eyes studied her taunt belly, swollen with nine months pregnancy. Her hand rested at the top, and tears began to flow once again. Since that day four months ago when Daniel had stepped through the Stargate they had not heard one word of SG-1. It was as if they had disappeared from the universe. No allies – not Tok'ra, Jaffa or anyone else had heard the slightest whisper as to their whereabouts.

She had spent hours in Daniel's office researching. Hours in Sam's lab with Dr. Lee studying everything in the databanks. Hours crying alone in Daniel's quarters. Jack had come and gone, McKay had come and gone. Landry had called off the search.

Wandering forlornly back to Sam's lab, where she had been assigned, she chewed her bottom lip, rubbed her big belly and forced herself to concentrate on her latest assignment with Dr. Lee. The one that had nothing to do with finding SG-1.

Before entering the lab, she shook her head to dispel any lingering sadness and plastered a happy smile upon her face. She had a place here with the Stargate program, here where her family was missing. Here - her only home.

"Good morning, Bill." Vala stopped in her tracks when she spotted the man sprawled casually in her chair. In Sam's chair that is…

"Ya know, Vala, I saw your belly come through that door about a minute before the rest of you."

"Jack!" Moving as fast as her bulging body would let her Vala rushed to hug him. "Jack, it's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Don't scold me; I've called you every day. So, how's my godchild?" Jack patted her belly.

"Good." Vala put her arm around his waist not ready to let him go.

"He, she or it?"

Vala shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, and I told you I didn't want to find out until…."

"Yeah, I know." Jack put an arm around her shoulders and walked her back out the door. "I've made arrangements to be off for as much as I can until after little Jack or Jackie arrives."

Vala laughed out loud, "**No way** am I naming this baby after you!" She smiled, happy to see her friend.

"Okay, fine. Anyway, after 'the baby' arrives," he did the air quote gesture, "I'll be here to help you settle in at Daniel's place. I mean your's and Daniel's place." He squeezed her shoulder. When he looked into her eyes they were full of unshed tears and he could have kicked himself. "Come on, you'll be fine. You got me until he gets back." _And I've got you until she gets back, _he thought to himself. "And take it from me, I KNOW he will be back. All of them will be. I'm damned sure of that!" But he wasn't and he knew that she knew it.

END PART TWO - Part Three coming soon **Mini Van - Part Three: Home Sweet Home With the Wrong Man **Jack stays to take care of Vala.

A/N: thanks Mari, Sam and Aly- triple beta goddesses!


End file.
